Tonight Tonight
Tonight Tonight, en español Esta Noche, Esta Noche es una canción presentada en el ultimo capitulo de la Segunda temporada de The Glee Project 2. La canción originalmente pertenece a la banda Hot Chelle Rae, sera presentada como ultimo vídeo de los chicos del concurso con solos de los tres participantes finalistas (Ali, Blake y Aylin). Contexto de la canción El vídeo trata en una especie de fiesta de graduación donde los participantes finalista se van integrando a la fiesta cantando. Los participantes eliminados (a excepción de Taryn) vuelven para participar en el último vídeo, como en la temporada anterior con Raise Your Glass. Letra: Blake: It’s been a really, really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She’s a California dime, but it’s time for me to quit her La, la, la Ali: Whatever Blake: La, la, la It doesn't matter La, la, la Aylin: Oh well Todos: La, la, la Aylin: We’re going at it tonight, tonight There’s a party on the rooftop, top of the world Tonight, tonight, and we’re dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign Blake: I don’t know if I’ll make it Ali: But watch how good I'll fake it Todos: It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Ali: I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis Todos: La, la, la Blake: Whatever Todos: La, la, la Aylin: It doesn't matter Todos: La, la, la Ali: Oh well Todos: La, la, la We’re going at it tonight, tonight There’s a party on the rooftop, top of the world Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don’t know if I’ll make it, but watch how good I’ll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Blake: You got me singing like Todos: Wooaah Blake: Come on Todos: Oohh Ali: It doesn't matter Todos: Wooaah Aylin: Everybody now Todos: Oohh Aylin: Just don’t stop, let’s keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down Aylin y Ali: It’s my party, dance if I want to We can get crazy, let it all out Blake: It's Todos: You and me and we’re runnin' this town And it’s me and you and we’re shakin' the ground And ain’t nobody gonna tell us to go 'Cause this is our show Everybody Wooaah, come on Oohh, all you animals Wooaah, let me hear you now, oohh Tonight, tonight there’s a party on the rooftop top of the world Tonight, tonight and we’re dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don’t know if I’ll make it, but watch how good I’ll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Blake y Aylin: Just don’t stop, let’s keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let’s drop the beat down It's my party, dance if I want to We can get crazy, let it all out All: Oohh Ali: Come on All: Oohh Blake: All you party people All: Oohh Aylin: All you singletons Todos: Oohh Tonight! Cursiodades *Damian McGinty, ganador de la Primera Temporada de The Glee Project, aparece en este video. *Blake Jenner es el Rey de la Graduación (Prom King) en el videoclip, y, curiosamente, él es el ganador de The Glee Project 2. *Taryn Douglas no aparece en el videoclip *Dani Shay esta vestida con traje en vez de un vestido *En el video original de los Hot Chelle Rae aparece Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) besando a una mujer. Vídeos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Glee-Ality